Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Umaima sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$10$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Umaima also earns a $$32$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Umaima wants to earn at least $$65$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Umaima will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Umaima wants to make at least $$65$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $65$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $65$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $10 + $32 \geq $65$ $ x \cdot $10 \geq $65 - $32 $ $ x \cdot $10 \geq $33 $ $x \geq \dfrac{33}{10} \approx 3.30$ Since Umaima cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $3.30$ up to $4$ Umaima must sell at least 4 subscriptions this week.